


The only thing I'd ever lie about.

by stacksonporn



Series: Requests [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Good Theo Raeken, M/M, Morning After, Naked Cuddling, Sleepy Cuddles, Theo is a good boyfriend, and stiles pretends to hate it, but he actually loves it, theo is overly affectionate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 19:36:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13325046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stacksonporn/pseuds/stacksonporn
Summary: Prompt from 659flame: I want Steo where Theo is aggressively affectionate in the mornings and Stiles (pretends) to hate it





	The only thing I'd ever lie about.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Schmidty97](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schmidty97/gifts).



> I hope this is what you wanted and I'm sorry it's so short. :(

Stiles' eyes slowly flutter open as the sun shone through his window and woke him up. He tried to stretch but wasn’t able to since a brick wall known as Theo had his arm tightly around him. 

He groaned when he realized his boyfriends naked body was against his own nude one, and tried to wiggle out of his grip. 

“No.” Theo mumbled sleepily and held Stiles even closer.

“I have to pee.” Stiles whined and let his body go lax when he realized the chimera wasn’t going to move. “Theo, you’re too snuggly in the morning and it’s obnoxious.” He mumbled.

“You love it.” The dirty blonde answered smugly and shifted so he could face Stiles.

“No I don’t.” 

“Yes you do.” 

Stiles groaned because Theo was right, he did love Theo’s warm body keeping him close and safe. 

Theo leaned over and started kissing up his neck, causing Stiles to let out little whimpers. 

“Too early.” Stiles mumbles quietly and Theo stops, but instead of letting the human up, he sticks his face in Stiles’ neck and throws his leg over his body. He pulls him impossibly closer and Stiles rolls his eyes before melting into the touch. 

“You need to stop being so dan affectionate. It’s annoying and i hate it.” Stiles protests, but all Theo does in response is hum and scent mark him. 

Theo kisses all over his face and everywhere he can while still keeping it PG. Stiles groans and complains the majority of the time, but still let’s out a whine of protest and pout when Theo gets out of bed.  

“Told you that you loved it!” Theo shouts from the bathroom. 

“Do not! You’re delusional!” Stiles calls back while walking to the bathroom. He throws his arms around Theo’s neck and pulls him into a kiss. “But maybe if you did it for a little longer I might start to like it.” He mumbles against Theo’s lips, making said boy laugh. 

**Author's Note:**

> Wow so much fluff :)
> 
> Tell me if I forgot any tags!!
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated!!! <3


End file.
